


brothers; born for adversity

by sonnycreasy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Idk what i'm doing, bear with me tho, i love my sons, or where this is going yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnycreasy/pseuds/sonnycreasy
Summary: Matt Murdock, against all better judgement, decides to save a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.i.e. the author really just wanted a fic where Matt and Fitz are friends and this happened instead.





	brothers; born for adversity

**Author's Note:**

> I can't name fics shjkfdhk im sorry guys, ill fix it once ive finished it lol
> 
> this will have either two or three chapters (depending on the length I can get them to) but I have like a lil series of ficlets planned, this is just establishing their acquaintance ykykyk

Matt doesn’t really know how he continues to get himself in messy situations, but at this point he wouldn’t be surprised if the Universe itself was against him.

It had been a simple night of patrolling for him - he’d found a threat, followed it and after assessing the situation had proceeded to take it out. It hadn’t been that simple though and he finds himself in a fight with four men that are clearly just the muscle of the operation.

He hears S.H.I.E.L.D. coming before they arrive, and he suspects the men he’s fighting do to - their SUV is hardly subtle. He should probably be relieved that someone else is taking over this; Foggy has been moaning about just how much time he’s been in the suit as of late and while he would prefer to spend _more_ time protecting the city, he does value Foggy’s friendship. However S.H.I.E.L.D. was supposed to have been destroyed. Rogers and Romanoff took it and Hydra out at the one time, and Matt’s not stupid enough to trust an organisation that’s supposed to be gone.

So when he stops fighting and retreats to a safe distance he isn’t running away - Murdock’s don’t run from a fight, after all - he’s just being cautious. Because God knows what S.H.I.E.L.D. (if it really is S.H.I.E.L.D.) does with vigilantes, nevermind those with, well, his  _abilities_.

From his position he takes in the team disembarking the SUV. To his surprise there’s only two people - a shorter unarmed man with a backpack and a large man with a shotgun. He focuses harder on the backpack because there’s no way these two guys can take out the four brutes he’d been struggling with without some other weapon somewhere.

“Fitz, anytime now would be nice,” the tall man grumbles while getting one of the guys in a headlock. The shorter, Fitz he presumes, makes an unintelligible noise and fidgets with the zipper on his backpack.

“I’m trying, Mack, just, uh, just keep they guys busy while I wire the—while I do this okay?” His accent is heavy and hard for Matt to place - he really should turn on the TV more - but he remembers a drunken Foggy narrating Braveheart for him and thinks that this Fitz guy could be Scottish. Mack seems to be losing his fight and Matt is considering stepping in when Fitz shouts, “H-hey! I think, yep, I got it, Mack!” and then, “Shit!” as Mack is knocked unconscious. The men take Mack’s weapon and, okay Matt’s now intervening because they definitely aren’t the kind of guys to just put the gun down and walk away, and Fitz seems helpless against them.

It’s so routine for him now, taking down thugs, that he barely has to think about what he’s doing, but evidently he’s off his game tonight because just before he takes the last of them out there’s a gunshot, and now it’s his turn to say, “Shit,” because this guy won’t survive long without medical attention. (The big guy’s fine - he’ll just be out for while).

_Fuck._

He makes an impulsive decision and slings the (potential) Scot over his shoulders, already pulling his burner out and hitting speed dial. Hopefully Claire’s in and can help this guy before S.H.I.E.L.D. start to think he’s kidnapped one of theirs.

He really should have listened to Foggy and stayed in tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is short :( kudos and comments still v much appreciated <3
> 
> come scream with me abt aos on twitter! my username is @fjtzskyes xx
> 
> UPDATE: uni is back so the chances of this getting updated before december are slim ! i have some chapters outlined though so hopefully i will actually complete a fic for once


End file.
